


The encore of one Leonard Snart

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive
Summary: In the wake of crisis, things have changed, some for the worse, some for the better.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The encore of one Leonard Snart

His name was Leonard Snart. He was a brother, a friend, a thief, a rival, and most importantly a legend. He sacrificed himself to stop the Time Masters. The last thing he felt was himself being torn apart, atom by atom and tossed into the Temporal Zone.

Until he wasn't.

Leonard Snart groggily opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in an alleyway. A broken mirror showing him that he was completely fine, at least on the outside. He rose from the ground and dusted himself off, his muscles tired and sore. He began towards to exhaustedly shamble towards the exit off the alleyway until something caught his eye, a discarded newspaper reading 'Heroes Save World, Crisis Prevented'. 

Somewhere deep inside Snart knew that there was more than meets the eye to this allegedly 'prevented crisis'. As he skimmed over the vaguely worded article he overheard someone passing by the alley.

"I've got a ticket to the documentary about the legends."

This got Snart's attention, he looked over and saw a guy who couldn't have been more than 25 talking on his phone, easy pickings. Snart composed himself as best he could, before pretending to drunkenly stumble out of the alley and bump into the guy before slurring an apology and ducking back into the alley, grinning down at the ticket he swiped.

Later that evening he sat in an audience and prepared himself to watch whatever this was going to be, but then he had a flash of memories, clearly from another timeline, presumably one where Ray had sacrificed himself at the Vanishing Point.

He sees himself and the other Legends, except Kendra and Carter, standing at the Waverider when another Waverider appears and crashes. 

He sees himself stuck in the time of dinosaurs when suddenly the Waverider appears in the sky with Mick and Nate aboard, although he shouldn't he knows who Nate is. He sees the recently reformed Legends face to face with the JSA, who promptly whoop their asses. He sees a vengeful Amaya, aboard the Waverider although her anger soon fades. He sees himself and Mick with the Legion of Doom, caught up in the machinations of mad men. He sees time itself shattered to undo the false 'Doomworld' he helped create.

He sees Rip and Ava with the Time Bureau beginning to fix their mess. He sees the legends meeting Zari, and stopping the theft of the air totem planned on behalf of Damian Dahrk. He sees the wedding of Barry and Iris interrupted by interdimensional nazi doppelganger's which leads to the death of Professor Stein and Jax's leaving. He sees the legends collecting the totems, forming Beebo and defeating Mallus. He sees himself hand Nora Dhark the time stone knowing she's not all bad.

He sees himself and the legends fighting the monsters that they unwittingly unleashed. He sees them meeting Charlie and learning that the creatures are only monsters by name not by nature. He sees the downfall of the Time Bureau almost entirely because of Gary. He sees the legends last stand against Neron at Heyworld, and watches as Zari fades away, replaced by Behrad. He sees the crisis and how it gave him a second chance.

And although these aren't his memories, he sheds a tear, because sure his friends had been through hell and back, some literally, but they've made it out the other side. And he sits and see's the people he cares about one last time before leaving.

The first thing he does is check his pockets, and holds the photo of Lisa he keeps with him. And he goes back to Central City to visit her. He's a legend, a rival, a thief, a friend but most importantly a brother. His name is Leonard Snart.

And he's decided to keep a low profile, for now.


End file.
